Chameleon!
by Operative CG16
Summary: The Chameleon is legendary, but nobody knows who she is, and that she is a she. Okay, so everyone at the Gallagher Academy and in the C.I.A. knows, just not the Blackthorne boys. When they come to Gallagher, how will they react when they meet The Chameleon?
1. author's note

**AN: This is my first story so review because i gotta get an idea of what you people (no disrespect) like. Don't be afraid to honestly review it. If it sucks, it sucks. If it's good, yeah. I can live with whatever you say. I am also aware a lot of you have already written something quite similar to this so if you feel ripped off, i greatly apologize. Hope you like it!**


	2. prologue

_The Chameleon is a CIA legacy. She is a true pavement artist. She goes to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. The only people who know her true identity are the students and faculty of Gallagher and the CIA. She caries both the Morgan and Cameron family names. Her mother is Headmistress of Gallagher, her aunt a CIA legend. Her dad went MIA when she was little._

_The Blackthorne Institute is the brother school to Gallagher. 15 boys have been sent to Gallagher in an exchange. They know _what_ The Chameleon is, but not who. They don't even know she's a girl. The boys are eager to be at Gallagher with one goal in mind..._

_Meet The Chameleon._


	3. what?

Zach's POV

We were sitting at the end of a long table looking at Headmistress Morgan. This was the moment we had all been waiting for. We were finally going to meet _The _Chameleon. He was all the Blackthorne boys' idol. I just couldn't believe that the Gallagher girls already knew him. I mean, we're the ones who go to a boys school!

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen," Ms. Morgan started. "I am happy to announce that the Blackthorne students will be spending the rest of the semester here with us at Gallagher. Both faculty of both schools have one goal in mind, for you to forge friendships you can carry out for the rest of your careers."

_Just introduce The Chameleon already! _I thought and I think everyone else did too.

"... so it is our pleasure to welcome you to our home and sisterhood. Now, raise your hand if heard a word I just said."

All the girls put their hand up in the air. Our section didn't move.

"I thought so," Ms. Morgan smiled. "Okay, I have enough waiting, how about you? Gentlemen, please welcome, The Chameleon!"

Everyone started to clap and the Grand Hall doors opened.


	4. hi!

Cammie's POV

There was applause as I ran into the Grand Hall. When they saw me though, everything went dead silent.

"Sorry I'm late Mom!" I called.

"That's quite all right."

"So whatcha doing?" _Though I all ready know sense I wrote the bit!_

__"I just called out The Chameleon."

So sticking to the script I said, "Well in that case, hi!"

The boys starred at me. My girls burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" one kid demanded.

"You guys were all psyched the meet The Chameleon and when you do you're silent!" Bex replied.

The boys gasped.

"No."

"It can't be."

"How-?"

I waved and sat down next to Macey.

"But you're a girl!"

"A little sexist are we?" I asked.

That shut him up.

"What? Never imagined you would idolize a _girl_? I teased.

"Ummmmm,"

"I thought so. Well I don't know about you but I'm not too hungry so, bye!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" It was Zach.

"To do what I do best." I smirked.

"And that would be...?"

"You're the one who idolizes me, you figure it out."

And with that I slipped out of the Grand Hall and disappeared.


	5. found

Cammie's POV

I had hidden into my favorite passageway, the boys' shocked faces burned into my mind.

_They're a little dense, _I thought.

I laughed to myself. That was a great bit, wasn't it? Ah, you had to be there.

Anyways, I sat there for awhile before I decided I'd best be going. I slipped out from behind the Gallagher family tapestry and walked back to my room. When I got there, I heard a loud voice.

"That was bloody brilliant Cam!" Bex crushed me in a hug.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

"Those boys never saw it coming," Macey quipped.

"You could say that again," Liz agreed.

We enjoyed the rest of our last day off just hanging out in our suite watching movies, playing games, and stuff.

At dinner the boys still stared at me. I smirked. Someone slid on the bench next to me and I looked over to see Zach.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can you move over, I'm kinda squished."

"Gladly."

And I did move, just the other way so Zach had even less room.

"Ah, I see. I always have this effect on girls."

"In your dreams Goode."

"Already happened. It was quite nice."

I stared at him, completely stunned. I quickly recovered and smirked. I stood up and turned to walk away.

"Goode night, sweet dreams."

"They will be."

Back at our suite all three girls pounced on me any once.

"He was hitting on you!"

"Do you like him too?"

"He's like your equal in attitude."

"Omg!"

"What just happened?"

"You stole his smirk."

That caught my attention.

"No, I did not. He stole _my_ smirk."

"Whatever."

"So do you like him?"

"I..."


	6. maybe

Macey's POV

I swear I'm going to kill her. Isn't it so obvious Zach likes her? If she says no, she doesn't like him back, her face won't be as pretty as it usually is. Bax , Liz, and I all stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well...?"

"Uh, maybe." Cammie blushed.

Omg! She blushed! That sooooo confirms the maybe meant yes.

I squealed along with Bex and Liz.

"Guys, it's not like he really likes _me._ He's just attracted to the _Chameleon_."

I thought about that. Nope, I will not except that.

"He hit on you in DC."

"Mace, that was just a cover, a way to make me late."

"Are you sure?"

"Um, uh, yeah. I am."

I sighed. Cammie is so clueless sometimes.

"Whatever."

Cammie's POV

Did I like Zach? It was a good question. I mean he was really cute and he was kinda nice. Almost. He's funny, I'll give him that. But for him to actually like _me,_ not my legendaryness, that's hard for me to grasp.

The next day in COW, I was assigned Zach's guide. He hasn't bugged me about being the Chameleon, he gave me my space, it was nice. We had an argument over C&A and I thought I'd won until Madam Dabney announced we would be dancing. _Dancing!_ And of course we get picked to demonstrate. Zach seemed to enjoy holding me _way _too much. I squirmed, but not too much, I have GPA to keep up. He sat next to me at lunch too. In Cove-Ops, I was able to catch a break because Joe is amazing and the best godfather ever.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said.

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked. _When did he make up a 'pet name' for_ me?

"Yeah, why, rather be called Chameleon or Chamel or Cham?" He smirked.

"No, no, Gallagher Girl is fine," I hurried to say.

He laughed. I have to admit, I really liked his laugh.

"So what's up?"

"Just heading to diner, you?"

"Same."

"Then I'll walk with."

We started toward the Grand Hall. We sat in our regular places and began to eat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a moment," Mom said. "This Saturday there will be a dance or party as you may call it."

A gasp went up through the hall.

"It does not require formal wear, though dress nicely. This is strictly a night for you to enjoy yourselves. That is all."

Whispers echoed around the room as girls gossiped about what was going to happen tomorrow night. Some thought it was a cover for a secret mission, but not me. Nope, I chose to believe my mother when she said there was no strings attached.


	7. authors note

**AN: I have been reading reviews for myself story and some of you are really smart. Belltail, this is for you. You figured out that Cammie made a dumb mistake in trusting what her mother said. But what and where are the strings?**

**Update following shortly, sorry for the delay, I have been working on The Exchange and have had a ton of homework too.**

**Yours truly,**

**Chameleon-goddess16**


	8. the dress

Cammie's POV

For the next couple of days, all the boys were obsessed with finding out more about me. Only Zach kind of left me alone. Key words: kind of. He was still annoying with his stupid smirk. He insisted on sitting next to me in every class and meal. Finally, I asked Macey for help.

"What do I _do_?" I moaned.

"Well, to me, it looks like he's into you," she answered.

"_What?_ No! No, that can't be it. Why would someone like him be into someone like me?"

"For starters, there are like 200 girls in this school and he only seems interested in _you_. Next, aside from Josh, he's the only person who's actually _seen_ you"

She had a good point. But no, I refused to believe he liked me. Why would he? He's probably just toying with me like the player he is.

It was Friday now, so Macey was busy getting our dresses ready. She had told her designer the details that we knew about the party and sent her a photo of each of us.

The package had arrived so Macey was struggling with Bex to get carry them all upstairs.

Once was they were in our suite, we carefully placed each of ours on our bed. Macey went first in opening her bag. It was a tight, red, sparkly cocktail dress.

Then Bex did and she pulled out the definition of 'the little black dress'. It was perfect for her.

Liz dived into hers and had a frilly, pink dress that went just below the knees, held up to her thin frame. She squealed.

I hesitated. What if mine wasn't nearly as beautiful as their's?

"Come on Cam!"

"Yeah, open it!"

"We want to see!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

I sighed and puled out the most amazing dress I had ever seen.

"Oh, Macey..."

It was a sapphire blue cocktail dress that went just above the knees. It had a sweetheart neckline and navy blue jewels bordering the top. It wasn't too tight, but it didn't have a poofy skirt either.

"Ohmygosh Cammie!" my roommates screamed.

I ran over to Macey and tackled her with a hug

"THANK YOU!"

She laughed and hugged me back.

"I told you she was good."

I got up and put it in our wardrobe, smiling the whole way. This dance was going to be awesome.


	9. the dance

Cammie's POV

It was the day of the dance now, only a couple of hours before. Everyone was bustling around getting ready, dressing, doing their hair, putting on make-up. Personally, all I thought I needed to do was put my dress on and have Liz do my hair. But _noo_, Macey insisted she do my make-up and make me _ breathtakingly beautiful,_ which I tried to explain to her that that is not something that should describe a chameleon but she ignored me. When she was done, I didn't recognize myself. Finally it was time to head downstairs. We met up with Eva, Tina, Anna, and Courtney at the base of the stairs.

"Ohmygod guys! You look amazing!" Eva cried.

"Thanks, you do too," Liz said.

"So Cammie, is there anyone you want to see tonight?" Tina asked.

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just Zach seemed eager to dance with you tonight."

"What?! When did he say that?" I shrieked.

"I just overheard him talking to Grant about you in P&E yesterday."

Oh.

My.

God.

Was it possible that that was true? Did Zach really want to dance with me? I was freaking out, but being a spy, I kept my cool and said,

"Well I guess I'll find out soon then."

We entered the foyer and found most of the student body already there. My mother came over and smiled at me.

"Kiddo, you look beautiful!"

"Thank McHenry," I muttered.

"Well go enjoy yourselves, I have an announcement but I'll wait until the rest of the girls get here." And with that Mom left us alone, wondering what was up.

Our thoughts were interrupted by some guys coming over. One asked Macey to dance and since Madam Dabney was right there, she couldn't say no. Another asked Bex and she graciously accepted. Tina, Eva, Courtney, and Anna all went their separate ways, leaving just me and Liz. We drifted around the hall, grabbing a drink and snack, chatting with friends.

15 minutes later, the rest of the students had arrived and Mom had taken her place at the podium. She called for attention and waited until the room was silent.

"I'm very disappointed in you ladies,"

The boys snickered.

"And gentlemen."

They shut up.

"You failed to detect the lies in the previous announcement and, to notice this."

She gestured to a table covered in folders to her right.

"These are your covers, learn them and learn them well. I lied when I said you would be having fun. Someone else will."

We scrambled to grab our covers and read them over.

"Oh, and ladies and gentlemen? Don't thank me, thank him," she said, pointing to Mr. Solomon.

Apparently, we were supposed to thank Mr. Solomon for making our covers some of our favorite spy, action movie characters.

I was Lara Croft, notorious tomb raider. I couldn't believe it. I was giddy. I LOVED Lara Croft. Like, she's-the-best-girl-action-character-to-ever-live, kind of love. I didn't even need to read my file I knew her so well. (I skimmed it though, you always want to make sure everything is the way it's supposed to be.)

Bex was Evelyn Salt, another Angelina Jolie character. She was really mad she wasn't in anyway related to James Bond, her number one favorite. Grant was boasting because _he _was James Bond and every girl should want to dance with him.

Liz left me so I walked aimlessly around, alone. The music was ballroom, fancy and slow. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that my dress didn't support my cover. Lara never wore dresses, especially one like this.

I was looking around for something to do when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned. It was Zach.

"Hello Ms."

"Hi."

"I'm Jason. Jason Bourne."

No freaking way. So unfair. I loved him too.

"Mr. Bourne, it's so nice to meet you."

"Thank you. Do you have a name?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Lara Croft."

"Ms. Croft, the famous tomb raider."

"Call me Lara."

"Lara. So Lara how's Alex?"

Alex was my colleague. Or, a little more than my colleague, after what happened with the triangle.

"Good, he's doing fine."

"Good. Do you think he'd mind if we danced?"

"Um, no, I think he'd be okay."

"Great."

He took my and led me to the floor. Because my character was just as cocky as his, I said,

"So, do you think Marie will mind?"

"Marie? Oh, oh yeah, um, no, she's fine."

I smirked when I caught him in the mistake. He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Well that's not very in character, is it?"

He scowled. I smiled.

"You lovely tonight Lara."

"As do you Jason."

We continued to dance. He spun me around and we swayed back and forth.

"You know, for an informal dance, it's quite fancy."

Just as he said that, the music changed from ballroom to your typical Top 40. Everyone was silent and still for a moment, then all the students began to cheer and jump around.

Zach and I continued to dance, with more spinning, jumping, laughing, and smiling. Mom had announced we still needed our covers but still wanted us to have some fun.

Some of my favorite songs played and everybody sang along. Things like Die Young by Ke$ha, Trouble by Taylor Swift, and Scream and Shout by Will. ft. Brittany Spears.

At the end of Scream and Shout, Zach had spun me out with one arm and pulled me back in fast. I landed hard in his embrace. With one hand gripping mine and the other on the small of my back; and with my hands on his shoulder and in his grasp, there was no space between us. Our faces were inches apart. I blushed and let go, and so did he, reluctantly almost. I said I needed to do something so I left him there and went in search of Macey aka Natasha aka Black Widow. I told her about the whole exchange and she smiled evilly. I didn't like that look.

"So, do you like him?"

"What? No, it was just a uh, dance. Nothing special."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, whatever you say, Ms."

She added that last part with mockery.

I huffed and walked away.

The dance ended around 10:30 and we were told to go to bed. I was about to leave and follow my roommates up to our suite when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me away into a quiet classroom.

I turned to strike but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Zach," I hissed.

"Oh, _Lara,_ I believe you've confused me with someone else."

"Sorry, _Bourne,_ you startled me."

"I had fun tonight, did you?"

"Yeah I did, but I'm not sure Alex will be ecstatic to hear all the events that took place."

"Nor Marie, especially this one."

"What one-?" I started to say it was cut off by Zach's lips on mine.

After the first second of shock, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me by my waist.

I can't say I haven't thought of this moment before but I never imagined it like this, which is to say, I didn't come close to getting it right or how good it would feel.

When we finally pulled away, gasping for air, he smirked.

"What's that for?"

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Oh."

"Haven't you?"

I bit my lip.

"You have." He sounded astonished.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no, God no."

He kissed me again.

"Was that an apology?"

He nodded.

"Apology accepted."

He grinned.

"Well, I'd better go," I said, pulling away. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

I walked away thinking, _this has been one interesting night for the Chameleon._

**So, I know I said two more chapters, but I'm kinda out of ideas here and I've been wanting to end this for awhile but I needed the right place to do it. Please don't hate me even if you are upset and want more. I'm sorry but I won't give in like the Exchange. This is the end. If you want more that bad, write your own. Just PM me so I can read what you come up with, I would like to know. Again, so sorry, but two more chapters for the Exchange and I have got one or two new stories brewing in my head. Until next time, stay shiny.**


End file.
